Our Love Can Never Die
by Crystal Joyy
Summary: Set in New Moon. Edward leaves Bella pregnant. 6 years later, Bella and the twins run into Laurent. When Bella goes missing and the twins need a guardian, what will happen when the police show up at the Cullens' door looking for Edward?
1. Prolouge

She thinks to herself as she stares into space...  
Alone, and desperate for an answer.

Why did it happen?... _How_ did it happen?

It surprised her to know that just one touch could lead to more and she was in it for life.

Suddenly her thought channels to something different.  
Will she go through with it or will she go the dark path?

But as she thinks of what that path might bring,  
Her thoughts, once again, channels to a different path...  
A happier path...  
With her baby.

Hot summers spent playing in the pool  
And icey winters making cookies and snow angels  
And just being... Happy.

As her happy thought put her to sleep  
She thinks of the future that grows inside her.

_Just us now_, she thought to her little nudger. _It's just us...  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't understand how my life can go from being filled with the most loving and supportive people to having no one to help me through what were my toughest days, all in a matter of months. Better, I don't understand how one person can cause so much hurt and havoc. And how that one person, the love of my life, was the one to cause.

He took everything with him when he left. My family. My heart. My virginity. And his love. Which I later found to be fake to begin with. It wasn't until three months after he left that I found he left me something better than everything he took from me. My little nudger.

It wasn't easy; walking around Forks pregnant. The stares and the whispers were expected whether you lived in a small town or not, but in Forks everyone seemed to want to add their two cents on your situation. On more than one occasion, I had to tell people like Mrs. Stanley to mind their damn business.

But that was only out of school. In school, it was like twenty-one questions. Mostly with Jessica asking if _he_ knew and if he was coming back. With friends like Angela, it was easier, but still difficult. She was helpful without taking pity on me, he didn't pry, and she defended me from Jessica too many times to count. And it made me feel awful that she was still no Alice. I couldn't confine to her about the normal pregnancy worries, because I wasn't worried about not having enough frolic acid or my baby having extra fingers. With their father being a vampire, I was worried about what was going to happen in the delivery room.

Having no one to help me, I was beyond scared. I considered Charlie my support, but with not knowing the truth, it would be hard for him to understand anything I was going through. To him, my only problems were I was eighteen and knocked up with the father nowhere to be found. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. But after seeing what I was like those months after _he_ left, he wouldn't dare anything other than how everything was going to be fine. I was sure if he even believed it himself.

Two weeks before my due date, I realized exactly how much Charlie's support helped me through my pregnancy. All that about you never know what you have until it's gone is true. I never knew how much I loved… _him_ until he was gone, I never knew how much I cared for Charlie he was gone.

I cooked that afternoon, with the intention of serving for two. He left work that morning with the intention of coming back to a knocked up daughter and the smell of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry. Instead, I got a knock at the door telling I would never see him again.

"I'm sorry Bella," Charlie's longtime partner, Officer Burns, told me. "There was an animal attack. Charlie-,"

I didn't take time to think about the double meaning to what it was he was saying. Well, at least the double meaning I knew it meant. Instead, I frantically asked him which hospital he was in while quickly putting on my jacket but he stopped me before I even got a chance to grab my keys.

"There's no need for that, Bella," he told me with a reluctant sigh. I stopped dead on my tracks and waited for him to continue. "He was dead when we found him..."

The force of his words pulling me to the ground and shook me to the core. With Charlie being there, I felt like there was hope. Now that he was gone… there was nothing but loneliness. Then blackness…


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning was even worst. Being unconscious most of the night didn't help the way I thought it should have. It was just more real when I woke feeling like I'd had a bad dream, praying that it was only a bad dream, then realizing that it wasn't. The realization was the hardest part. Along with the realization came the tears. The body shaking sobs that never seemed stopped no matter how much you wanted it to. And the false hoping and praying that it wasn't true. That somehow, somewhere everything was going to be okay, but still knowing that it wasn't. I didn't cry when _he_ left. There was just emptiness. The emptiness finally came two days later, along with the reluctant acceptance.

I was in this alone. _He_ had taken away my future family and an animal attack had taken away Charlie…

An animal attack.

The thought brought me back to almost two years ago. When Charlie's friend, Waylon, had the same cause of death. Only I later found out that it wasn't an animal attack at all. It was _his_ kind. Those like James and Victoria. One of which who still very well alive or whatever it is they do.

Victoria was alive and no doubt seeking vengeance on her mate… And _he_ left me here unprotected. They all did. I shouldn't have been surprised that he'd broken another one of his promises. His promise to be as if he'd never existed were broken when he left me pregnant as well as the promise to keep me safe when he left me for dead, putting Charlie in the middle of it.

Rage replaced the emptiness. I was left here pregnant and to fight for myself. Was this how all their human experiments ended?

I refused to let this get any worse. My life wasn't the only life one the line.

Grabbing my suitcase, I stuffed it with the first things I could get my hands on. Clothes, photo albums, and a wads of cash I'd saved up. I'd buy everything else I needed when I got to wherever I was going.

I shoved on my sneakers, not bothered that I hadn't changed my clothes or that I was wearing only my nightgown. But I _was_ bothered by the loose floor board that I'd almost tripped over. Examining it, I looked as if it had been tampered with; like someone had pulled it up.

Carefully getting on all fours, I dug my nails into the floor's crevices and pulled up the floor board. There I found a small shoe box. From the amount of dust on it, it looked as if it was placed here recently. Opening, I found the items that had been missing since _he _left. The plane tickets to Jacksonville, the stereo to my truck, the CD with the songs _he_ composed, and the picture Alice took at my party.

I stared at the items, unable to move. The angry part of me wanted to burn all of it. But the part that still loved him wanted to cherish what little memory I had left of him. I hated myself for still having that part of me.

Eventually, the logical part of me won; deciding to use what items I could to my advantage. Grabbing the plane tickets and the picture, I stuffed them in my bag. I closed the lid on the stereo and CD, deciding to give in a little to my angry side and bury them where they belonged.

With him. In his meadow.

And if he ever decided to return to Forks, he would hopefully find them.

Oddly enough, the thought of him finding them fed the part that loved him. And another thought rose to mind.

Grabbing pen and paper, I scribbled down what my mind could wholesomely gather. I folded the paper, hoping, if he ever did find it, that he could read my hurried script and shoved it into the box.

* * *

The trek to the meadow was long and tiring, emotionally and physically. The toll it took on my pregnant body couldn't be good for the baby. I was barely able to make it here when it was just me and my 110-pound self. Now, carrying thirty extra, it was a struggle to even breathe correctly. The shovel I dragged along with me only aided in me not tripping.

And emotionally... The closer I got to the meadow, the tighter my chest felt. Like someone had taken hold of my heart and squeezed it tighter and tighter. And the more I tried to ignored it, the worst it got. It almost felt like a warning; telling me to turn back. But I clenched onto the box in hand and hoped that the deep breaths I was taking would help subside the pain.

Walking into the meadow, I stared at how drastically the scenery had changed. It was completely unrecognizable. Gone were the beautiful lavender flowers than had once adorned the landscape, and in replace were ugly stiff weeds that even when kicked wouldn't budge. Even the way the sun shone was different; less pretty. The sweet sunshine that once seemed to kiss your cheeks now burned with intensity.

I ignored the lost beauty and stuck the shovel into the dry soil which broke on impact. The hideousness of the landscape made it that much easier. Had the flowers I remembered still been intact, memories of our time together would have gotten the best of me. Now, I was hard to imagine us here at all.

My breathing turned into wheezing as my shoveling became more furious. Angry tears poured from my eyes as I stabbed the dirt repeatedly. When I'd finally dug a hole sizable enough to fit the box, I threw it in and quickly covered it, purposely making a large pile of dirt on top. It would be easy to notice that way.

Finally stopping to catch my breath, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back and into my stomach. I'd experienced this before, but never this intense. The slowly subsiding pain left me panting. The sounds of my own breathing were so loud I almost didn't hear the rustle of the bushes across from me.

Looking up, I saw a familiar pair of golden eyes staring back at me. We stared at each other intently, my flight response not yet kicking in. With a baby bump the size of Jupiter, I wasn't sure what kind of running I would be doing but I knew it wasn't going to be much.

Oddly, as he stepped into the meadow I relaxed. Seeing as from his topaz eyes I wasn't in any danger. I was going to be fine... At least, that's what I told myself before another contraction made it's way to my abdomen. This one worst than the last.

I doubled over before finally falling to my hands and knees. He was next to me in an instant. This definitely wasn't Braxton Hicks; my water broke.

"Please," I begged, "my baby." I still wasn't sure what exactly is was he wanted but at this point he was my chance at help. The determined look on his face told me was ready to do just that. And he did.

I gave birth to the twins on the floor of that meadow. June 20th. How ironic.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alice's POV**

We were all in the living room staring at the TV, but either of us actually watching it. We were too depressed to. We were to depressed to do a lot of things these days. But Edward was the worst. He never left his room, and when he did it was when we had to drag him to hunt with us so he wouldn't starve. He just sits there staring out his window, thinking of what Bella could be doing. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that.

No one acts the same anymore since we had to leave Bella. Esme didn't even bother to decorate the new house. Carlisle is working all the time, Jasper is full of guilt, and Emmett is never his usual childish self. Even Rosalie gave up her usual bitchy attitude. As for me, why even bother shopping when you don't have a barbie doll anymore... Yeah, it's that bad.

Edward walked down the stairs and faced us all. It was no secret that we were all hoping that he had finally came to his senses and we could move to where ever it is Bella is living. But instead he told us he was leaving.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you all," he apologized. "But I can't do this anymore,"

I looked down. As mad as I was at him for leaving, I knew he didn't have many choices. It was either leave to protect her or keep her in the danger we so often put her in.

I didn't blame him for wanting to leave us now either. Us moping about how much we missed Bella wasn't making it any easy in him. Especially since he had to listen to our thoughts.

No one said anything. I nodded, understanding his situation and he left. I looked into the future but couldn't make out when he was coming back. Maybe he wasn't coming back at all. I sighed. Nothing will ever be the same again.

**Anthony's POV**

Mom was gone and Lizzie was taking it pretty hard. She had been crying since we left the clearing. I so badly wanted to crying along with her but I had to be strong. I knew I couldn't do anything to help her. If anything I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how to. I was never good at those sort of things. Anytime I saw someone depressed I would try to make them laugh. I was good for that but this wasn't the right time. Nothing would make her feel better.

We were very smart for our age but still only six years-old. We were learning on a high school level but we had the common sense of a kindergardener. What were we going to do?... There was only one thing we COULD do.

When we arrived home we went straight to our rooms and waited. We knew she wasn't coming back but we wanted to believe she would.

I was glad I had time to myself. I could finally think without someone crying in my ear. I was the boy; the man of the house. I couldn't let Lizzie see me have a breakdown. I locked my door and laid on my bed. I forced the tears to stay in. I felt responsible for my little sister now, even though we were only three minutes apart. If she was hurt, it would be my fault.

_**Four days later**_

**Lizzie's POV**

We gave up hope of mom coming home on the second day after we sat for hours staring at the front door. We knew she wasn't coming back. I guess we were just hoping that we were wrong and that she would burst through the door, we would all hug and everything would go back to the way it was. That wasn't going to happen.

We haven't left the house and we were running out of things we needed. I wondered how long it would be before someone noticed we weren't there. My worry turned to fear when I heard a knock at the door.

Anthony and I looked at each other but neither getting up to answer it.

"Ms. Masen?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call. We remained silent but my breath quicken when I heard that same voice whisper to another to break the door down. In that instant Anthony rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. But I felt more protected than loved. I ignored it and focused more on who was at the door and what is was they were going do to us.

In the next second the door was falling to the floor and I heard a scream. It took me a moment to realize that it was me. It was as if I blacked out. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and there were tears in my eyes that weren't there before. I was terrified that it was the same person or thing that took mom.

In the doorway stood two policemen and the our school guidance consoler, Mrs. Williams that we met during orientation. My fear turned to confusion. They couldn't have hurt mom. They were here to help, as they said they were.

**Anthony's POV**

"Are you two okay?" Mrs. Williams asked rushing over to us. By now Lizzie was shaking. I tried my best to clam her.

"Where's your mother?" One police officer asked. His name tag read: . Must be Mrs. Williams husband.

"The bad man took her," I explained, trying to sound my age.

"And where did the bad man go? Do you know?" Mrs. Williams questioned. I shook my head.

"Alright," Officer Williams sighed. "We'll have to take them to the station. Ry, you search the house." he told the other police officer. He nodded and headed towards the stairs.

_**Hope you liked it. :) Next chapter will be up soon. I want to give a special thank you to SandraBR for giving me a better way of writing this chapter than my lame idea. Oh and someone wanted Bella and Laurent to have ''a little fling" but I could tell you now that that's not happening. But you never know, maybe if I want to add some more drama...**_

Questions:

1.) What do you want to happen next?  



	5. Chapter 4

_**Took forever... I know but here it is.**_

**Anthony's POV**

I was relieved when Officer Williams sent out a search party for our mother once we got to the station. I, being only six years old, didn't want to have to tell him how to do his job.

He lead us to his office and questioned us about what happened. I waited patently for him to get the question that mattered most. Finally he asked.

"What did the bad man look like?"I didn't hesitate to answer that question.

"He was about 5'11", dreadlocks, and I think he was wearing contacts because he had red eyes." I explained without missing a beat.

He stared at me momentarily then scribbled down something on his notepad.

"Alright then..." he got up from his seat and walked out the room. Mrs. Williams followed close behind asking if he got any good enough information. I didn't heard his response, but walked back into the room and told us to follow her. We  
"Come on." she told us while taking our hand. We did as we were told and followed her out to her car.

The drive was silent and Lizzie asked frantic questions like 'Where are we going?' and 'What's going to happen to us. I shrugged. Not having an answer only made her more panicked. 

"We're going to be fine," I assured her. I honestly had no idea what was going to happen to us but we were with and I trusted her. She cared for the children in our class as if they were her own, although she doesn't have any.

was a kind and beautiful person. She looked very young for the career she chose. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist. She seemed almost unreal. How often do you see super models was a heart of gold? They were all too shallow to care about anyone but theirselves. Officer Williams didn't deserve her kindness. I don't even know what she sees in him. I wouldn't give her a day over twenty-three, but he looked like he could be seventy.

The car slowed and eventually came to a stop. I couldn't make out where we were but there was a big building and children running around a jungle gym. A school?She lead us into the building and to a desk where two nuns sat. An Orphanage?

Lizzie looked at me with wide eyes. We both knew what happens in an orphanage. We'd watched enough TV to know. The children here barely eat. Not because they don't let him or miss treat them, but because they don't have enough money. And when they do eat it's not very appetizing. The big problem is how are we going to feed? There is no way we can expose ourselves and I doubt the nuns would just let us wander around the woods. If we were going to have to stay here, hopefully they'll be to busy with the problem children to pay enough attention to us.

I was to busy thinking to realize they argument between and the nuns. Apparently, there wasn't enough room for two. Which means we will be separated and one of us will have to stay here. If that was the case, I would rather it be me. I was resourceful in ways Lizzie wasn't.

"No...no! They've been together their whole lives. I can't just separate them now!" screamed . I was shocked;I never expected to hear her like this. The nuns were so calm and were whispering tell her to keep her voice down an that there was nothing they could do.

"Ugh! Fine! Come on kids," stormed off.

Once we got into the car called her husband and told us about the situation. I could hear him on the other line sighing in frustration.

"Ok," she closed her phone and turned to us. "You guys hungry?" she asked. Lizzie and I nodded and as if on queue my stomach growled, causing to laugh.

"How does McDonalds sound?" she offered.

"Yes please," Lizzie politely asked. Always -Two-Shoes...like mom.

We were in McDonalds, eating when she asked the question that took me back.

"Do you know your daddy?" she asked. Lizzie and I shook our heads. We though nothing of the situation with our father. All we knew about him was that his name was Edward Cullen and he left our mother pregnant with us. I hated him for that but Lizzie refused to judge him because of his actions.

"Officer Williams is-" she started but was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Excuse me," she said getting up and walking to the other side of the room, but where she can still see us.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked me. I shrugged while staring at ; trying to read her lips. So far, I could only make out short sentences that did nothing to help.

Her conversation ended and she walked back to us.

"So... How would you like to meet your father?"

_**Not much of a cliff hanger but I wanted to post today and I wanted to get past all the bull crap. So anyways I was thinking about discontinuing this story but Pmk Kelly sent me a message that made me think twice about my readers that really enjoy this story.**_

_**Next Chapter: The twins meet the Cullens for the first time.  
**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait but for the longest this site wouldn't let me post!... Okay, that's sort of a lie. It's true that it wouldn't let me post, but when it did I didn't have a chapter written, so again sorry. Anyways, I know some of you were waiting for the chapter where the twins finally meet Edward and here it is. Enjoy! :)**_

**Esme's POV**

Everyone was gone and I had the house to myself. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had gone hunting and Carlisle had gone to work, something he'd been doing a lot lately to keep his mind off of his worry for Edward. He knew just how much he loved Bella, we all did, and he didn't want him to do anything durastic. Alice promised to keep an eye on him and would tell him immediately if he was doing something out of the ordinary, which was weird for Alice to say. No one in this family was normal. When I questioned her about it she just shook her head and told me it was just something between her and Edward; I left it as is.

The door bell rung and I quickly answered it, surprised to find two police officers there waiting in the pouring rain.

"I'm Officer Ryan and this is Officer Williams. Are you Mrs. Cullen?" one of them asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked, ignoring the way Officer Ryan smirked and seized me up and down. Officer Williams waved his hand, signaling to whoever was in the police car to come out.

I watched intently as a blonde haired woman and two children climbed out. They scurried to us huddled under a colorful umbrella. As they got closer I noticed a few familiar features in the childrens faces, but I couldn't place them. I thought of a possiblity and shook it from my head; it wasn't possible.

Officer Williams turned back to me.

"Is Edward Cullen home?" he asked. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. What would they want with Edward?

"No, I'm sorry he isn't. Can I help you? I'm his mother." I explained.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding. I let them in and lead them into the family room.

I couldn't take my eyes off the little boy and girl. Officer Williams brought them farther into view.

"Isabella Masen went missing awhile back," he started. Isabella Masen? My eyes widen. Bella...

He told me everything that happened and how they pulled up their birth certificates and found who their father was, which lead them here.

I had no idea how to react to this. There were many emotions, it was almost overwhelming. I was excited to be a grandmother, but sad and worried about where Bella was and how I would get in touch with Edward. What would he think? Would he even believe me?

"Well," I said finally responding. "Edward is... on a trip at the moment. I don't know when he'll be back, but I'll get in touch with him as soon as soon as possible."

Both officers nodded in agreement.

"Better to tell 'em in person too," Officer Ryan suggested.

"Yes, thank you," I stood and lead them to the door. Wishing them a safe trip back home, I watched through the window as they got into their car disappeared down the street.

"Excuse me," a tiny voice whispered from behind me. I immediately turned around and came face to face with the little girl. It was my first time getting to see her up close and see how defined her beautiful features were. I smiled when I realized her had Bella's big brown eyes. It was the first thing you noticed when you saw her. She had full, plumed, pink lips that even I envied.

"Hello," I said sweetly. I didn't want to scare her. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the front door opening.

Carlisle walked in and smiled when he saw me; I half smiled back. But that smile faded when he saw the little girl. He looked confused.

"Carlisle, this is..." I stopped, realizing that the officers never mentioned their names.

"I'm sorry. What's your name sweetie?" I asked with a smile.

"Elizabeth, but my mommy calls me Lizzie," she beamed. Her brother walked to us, watching me with cautious eyes, and took Lizzie's hand in his. He was alert like both Bella and Edward.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He didn't answer for a moment, then he hesitated.

"Anthony," he answered. He had Edward's bronze hair that contrasted well with his pale green eyes. I smiled and nodded, turning back to Carlisle.

"This is Elizabeth and Anthony." I stated. He gave them a warm smile and gestured for me to follow him into the kitchen.

"Is that him?" I heard Lizzie ask Anthony. I didn't hear a response, but I could feel Anthony's eyes on me.

"Whose children are they?" Carlisle asked when we arrived in the kitchen.

"You won't believe," I told him. How was I to explain to him Edward and Bella were able to conceive when I didn't even have a clue myself; I didn't even know they were intimate.

Edward couldn't have made such a big decision on his own. He had to know how dangerous it was for her. The only person he would ever talk to is standing right in front of me...

"Did you know Bella and Edward were having sex?" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

He seemed taken back by my question. His mouth opened and closed, and that right there was enough to let me know he did know.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I saw his face relax when he realized I wasn't angry.

"He didn't want me to tell you. He said it was embarrassing enough asking me." he explained.

"But I'm the mother!" I wined. "I'm supposed to always be informed about these things."

He laughed at my childish antics.

"Yes, I know. But I gave him my word, and I couldn't go back on my promise to him."

I refused to look at him as he said this, still pouting. He reached up to cup my cheek and I couldn't help but smiled. He was so cute when he did that.

We stayed like that a few moments until I felt a small tug on my shirt. Funny, I didn't even hear their footsteps. I looked down and the first thing I saw was Anthony's big green eyes.

"Yes?" I bended down so we were on the same level.

"My tummy is rumbly." he stated. I smiled at his cuteness. They were both so adorable; I just wanted to pinch their chubby little cheeks.

"Okay, honey. What do you want to eat?"

"We like pizza." Lizzie stepped in and smiled hopefully then bit her lip. It reminded me of Bella and I felt a pang in my cold, dead heart. I hoped she was okay wherever she was.

"Pizza it is then." I reached for the phone and got them snacks in the mean time.

Hours later, the pizza was half gone, and they were sound asleep in Edward's bed.

There was much that need to be done. I didn't know how long it would take for them to find Bella, so that meant I would need to stock up with food, buy them clothes, they'll need bedrooms-

My thought was suddenly cut short by Alice bursting through the doors.

"We're home!" she shouted. I ran to her and put my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! You'll wake them!" I whispered. She looked confused.

"Wake who?" she asked.

"The children." I looked at her strangely and she returned the same look. Of course she had to have seen them. 


	7. Chapter 6

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD! :)**_

**Esme's POV**

"That's impossible," Alice whispered to no one in particular.

Everyone was sitting on the couch shocked by the news. Rosalie still didn't believe it.

"I thought the same thing Alice, but they look so much like them. And the officers said that Edward's name was on the birth certificates." I explained.

Everyone was silent.

"So, what now?" Emmett asked. I had already thought through that.

"We call Edward and tell him to come home as soon as possible. We need to tell him face to face. But in the mean time, we have to take care of them." I expected there to be a chorus of groans, but instead everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alice, since your such an expert in that department, do you mind buying them clothes?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She jumped out of her seat.

"Of course!" she nearly shouted. "I'll get started as soon as the mall opens."

"Oh! Oh! Esme!" I looked over to see Emmett raising his hand high as if waiting to be called on. I rolled my eyes and suppressed a laughed.

"Rose, you can help me with their rooms." I went on.

"Oh! Esme, please pick me! Please!" Emmett whined, waving his hand franticly. I sighed.

"Yes, Emmett?" He smiled from ear to ear.

"Can I help too? I can...umm... Cook breakfast!" I couldn't help but laugh that time. I could tell by the look on his face that he was serious, so I quickly composed myself, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He may have looked intimidating, but underneath he was just a big teddy bear. You couldn't help but love him.

"How about you and Rose decorate their rooms and I cook? You should know what boys like, right?" He pouted, but nodded. Soon a smirk played on his lips.

"And I don't mean pictures of those nasty girls, Emmett. I serious. No playboy!" He put his hands up in surrender.

"I get it. I won't do it... yet. But when he gets older-"

"Emmett..." Rosalie warned.

"I just don't see how I didn't see them." Alice said to herself. I had no idea, but I hoped Carlisle did. This was Alice's way of freaking out and if he didn't have an answer, and soon, this could get ugly. I only hoped Alice could hold out until Carlisle had things taken care of. I didn't want to put anymore stress on him than he already has. I know it's hard with all his responsibilities. He has to take of the family, he has to work, he worries about Edward, and on top of that we don't know what the Volturi could do about Anthony and Elizabeth. Just the thought of everything made me feel overwhelmed, I could only imagine what my poor husband must be going through.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and I thanked Jasper with a smile.

"Well then," Alice started. "The mall will be opening in twenty minutes so I better get going!"

"Rose, Emmett you guys go to Rooms To Go. I need to stock up on food. Jasper do you think you guys can watch the children?" I asked. Jasper was always the quiet one, but he was very loving and trustworthy.

He nodded.

"Of course, I'd be happy ta help out," he said with a smile.

"Great! If they wake up they're some eggs in the refrigerator. You know how to fry them right?" He nodded again.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said before I slipped out the door.

**Jasper's POV**

I'm an uncle. I never thought I'd have the honor to have a niece or a nephew, and now I have both. If I'm this excited, I can only imagine how Edward would feel.

"Esme?" heard a small voice call. My head snapped in the direction of the stairs. There stood the cutest little girl I'd ever seen, and beside her was a wide eyed boy, equally as cute. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. They looked like a miniature Edward and Bella.

The little girl rubbed her eyes and her pouty, pink lips formed an 'o' as she yawned.

"Hello, you must be Elizabeth and Anthony," I said, making my way over to them. Anthony grabbed her hand and pulled her closed to him. I could feel his fear and Elizabeth's confusion.

"I'm Jasper. I mean you no harm." I assured him. He didn't seem to believe me, and took a step back when I tried to approach again.

I could easily make him calm and trusting of me, but I didn't want to manipulate his feelings. I wanted his feelings towards me to be real, and even though he didn't know what my gift was and would be completely oblivious to the fact that it wasn't his feelings, making him feel the way I wanted him to wouldn't be a good way start our relationship.

I was used to making people like me with my gift, but since I was against that at the moment I was flying solo. I just hope taking up Esme's offer to watch after them while she was gone wasn't a mistake.

I started off slow; taking a step back and giving them both space. That didn't seem to help, and his feeling were still the same.

"Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast." I offered. I thought that was a good peace offering. Humans liked food. Thinking about that made me smile. If Alice were here she would've made fun of me for being so stereotype about it.

_'Like humans don't actually like food.'_ I thought with a snort and a roll of my eyes.

"Yes, please," Elizabeth answered, bring me out of my thoughts. I smiled at how well mannered she was for such a young age. Definitely Edward's kids, with Elizabeth's politeness and Anthony's protectiveness.

"Follow me," I said and turned towards the kitchen.

"What the hell am I doing?" I thought aloud as I tried to make sense of was in the skillet. I was supposed to be frying eggs, but unfortunately, it was starting to look like lasagna. I was almost a hundred years old and I couldn't cook something as simple as eggs. I'll admit that as a human I was spoiled rotten by my mother when it came to household chores, and Esme and the girls took care of it here, but I should know how to do this. I cursed under my breath and hit myself on the head with the spatula. I made a face and cursed again as I realized what I had gotten in my hair.

"Excuse me... Jasper?" I turned to find just Elizabeth at the table. I almost went into a state of panic. It's only been ten minutes and I already lost Anthony. I needed to stop hanging around Emmett. I was turning into him.

"Where's your brother?" I asked. She pointed towards the living room.

"He said he wanted to look for daddy." she said with a shrug. I stared at the opening to the living room for a moment before reaching behind me and turning off the stove, then walking into the living room.

Anthony was standing in front of a side table staring at a picture of our coven. I sat on the couch next to the table and stared at him wonderment.

"Is that him?" he asked, pointing to Edward. I nodded.

"Mommy was right. I look like him." he mumbled to himself. The emotions coming from him were sad. I didn't know how to comfort him, and I again, resisted the urge to make him feel happy. I wasn't into being lovey dovey with anyone but Alice, so I comforted him the only way I knew how.

"Your father loves you very much."

"Mommy said that too." he stated before walking back into the kitchen. And for some odd reason, I had a feelings that these kids were wise beyond their years, but before I could put much thought into it, Alice burst through the door.

"Jazz, I'm home!" she shouted as she hauled in bags. " Can you help me? There's more in the car." She added before walking out.

I went into the kitchen and found Anthony and Elizabeth with their head in their hands looking bored.

"Come on. There's someone that I'm sure would like to meet you," I told them with a smile.

"Is it daddy?" Elizabeth asked. I frowned and shook my head, much to her chargrin, but they followed me anyways. Edward had better get here as soon a possible.

_**So this chapter was a little shorter than it should've been but it atleast I finally posted. I've been lazy but I don't think you will be waiting long for the next chapter since I'm having a lot of fun writing this.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**it has been forever i know but i can't make any promises. **_

**Alice's POV**

"Thanks baby." I told Jasper after dropping the last bag, and give him a peck on the cheek. I slipped away before he could pull me in for more, and I turned towards the twins.

"Hello cuteites!" I squealed in excitement.

"Edward! I swear, if you don't get your ass here ASAP I'm going to kill you!" I yelled into the phone angrily then snapped it shut. Jasper was looking as me with wide eyes that glanced at the children, who were snickering.

"Ohhh, Aunt Alice! You said a bad word!" Lizzie said between giggles. I was angry but I couldn't help the laughed that escaped my lips. Their happiness was contagious; you didn't need Jasper's gift for it to have an effect on you.

Speaking of gifts...

"So, is there something cool you can do?" I asked casually. I wasn't sure how they would react and Anthony was starting to —very slowly— open up. I wasn't sure if it was Jasper's doing or if he was having just as much fun as we were, but I thought maybe we were getting somewhere.

"I can do this!" Lizzie shouted and tried to do a handstand. I giggled and clapped my hands.

"That is cool," I praised. "But I meant something really cool. Like something only you can do and no one else in the world."

They looked to one another then back to me.

"Mommy said we're only supposed to show her." Lizzie whispered. I knelt down in front of them and looked them both in the eyes. I think that was supposed to establish trust or something. I don't know. Maybe that only worked on dogs. I usually just flirt to get what I want or want to know.

"You can trust us with your secret. I can do something cool too." I told them, hoping they'd open up if I told them I was no different from them.

"Like what?" they asked in unison.

"Lemme see..." How could I explain this to them? Would they understand that I could see what was going to happen? I could give it a shot.

"I can see the future," I told them proudly. I smiled big as Jasper laughed at my cockiness. Both children gasped dramatically.

"Oh! Cool! What's my favorite color?" Lizzie asked.

"What kinda underwear I'm wearin'" Anthony asked.

I shook my head.

"I can see what's going to happen. Not read minds. That's Edward gift." I explained.

"...Who's Edward?" they asked. I looked at Jasper. They didn't know his name?

"...Is Edward our daddy?" Lizzie question quietly. I nodded stiffly, carefully watching their expressions. Hopefully Anthony wouldn't take to it badly, but if he were to, Jasper was always right here to help comfort him. He was only six, how was his attention span even able to hold a grudge?... Did that even make sense?

"Alice," someone called as the front door opened. Speak of the devil...

"Alice..." Edward's eyes landed on Lizzie and Anthony. Confusion and frustration was clear on his face, but then came realization. Either he read Jasper's mind or the twins resembled he and Bella to much to go unnoticed.

"How?"

_**You really don't deserve a cliffy but its all i could get right now. i hope i get to post again soon.**_


	9. aN

_**Hey... :/**_

_**I know I haven't updated in months and now I finally do and it's only an author's note. You deserve better. *SIGH* **_

_**BUT!... I will update! :DD It's finally summer and I have 3 months of writing I can catch up on. I have in my head what's gonna happen and how it's gonna end. And I plan to put it into words! :) **_

_**However, I'm having trouble finding a certain movie and I was kinda wondering if you guys would help out a bit... ?**_

_**Pretty please?**_

_**Okay what if I make it worth your wild? (I think thats how that phrase goes...)**_

_**Anyways, if you help me find the movie im looking for I will post, not one!, but to extra long chapters! AND... the first person to find the movie I'm talking about wins a teaser into the chapter after those two! :DD **_

_**The movie I'm looking for is kinda old I guess, well I'm actually not so sure but I saw it years ago and I didn't see what the name of the movie was and I've been looking ever since! **_

_**OK, so here's the summary for the movie, well as much as I can remember.**_

_**OKAY SO THE MOVIE IS ABOUT A BOY WHO I THINK IS HOMELESS AND HE GOES TO THIS HIGH SCHOOL WITH PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE HIM BECAUSE HE'S DIRTY. HE DOESN'T OR CAN'T TAKE BATHS AND PEOPLE DON'T TALK TO HIM BECAUSE OF IT. THERE'S A POPULAR GIRL THAT GOES THERE ALSO BUT SHE'S NICE TO HIM UNLIKE EVERYONE ELSE. HER BOYFRIEND HOWEVER IS MEAN TO HIM AND TEASES HIM. **_

_**I REMEMBER ONE SCENE IN THE MOVIE WHERE THE BOY IS DIGGING THROUGH A DUMPSTER LOOKING FOR CLOTHES WHEN THE POPULAR GIRL'S BOYFRIEND AND HIS FRIENDS PULL UP IN A CAR AND START TO MESS WITH HIM. I THINK I REMEMBER HIM SAYING, "YOU GOING SHOPPING?" OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**_

_**AND IN ANOTHER SCENE SHE BRINGS HIM SPAGHETTI TO SCHOOL AND HE EATS IN THE LUNCH ROOM AND I REMEMBER HER BOYFRIEND COMING IN THE ROOM.**_

_**And that's about it. That's all I can remember, but if you help me find it I swear I will love you forever. :) If you have any questions inbox me. If you find the movie leave if in a review or inbox me... whatever works. :)**_

_**THANK YOU!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm getting back to writing the stories I've abandoned. But before I do that, I want to know if after two years with no update, if anyone is still willing to read this. So if you are, review that you'd like to see more chapters. **


End file.
